Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END REWRITE-
by Heavy Lok
Summary: With the fall of Smile Pretty Cure, their defeat gave rise to a new evil: The Bad End Pretty Cure. Hope is seemingly lost, the world destined to plunge into a Bad End. Yet, in this world where magic is but a dip in the pond, a beckon of light will shine from the dark abyss and save the world. This saviour is known only by her title - the Nemesis of Evil's Bane: Pretty Cure Prisma.
1. 00: Dreams End - Nightmares Begin

**Author's Notes: **What happens when one adds the personality of _**Lightning**_ from _**Final Fantasy XIII**_ into the body of a young female student who will undoubtedly become the heroine of the story? Somebody far too serious to be a Pretty Cure character, of course! But I'mma do it, just 'cus!

Truth be told, I haven't finished watching all the episodes of "Smile! Pretty Cure!" Just started, in-fact. Hope I'm not missing out on any relevant information.

Friendship is not my forte - turning heroes into villains is! Haha… Anyways, here's the story. It's a prologue, so it'll be short.

Rated **T** for _**TASTY TAKOYAKI!**_ Wait… I don't think that works…

**{Published Date: 22/09/13}**

**-{All rights belong to Toei Animation, writer Shōji Yonemura and designer Toshie Kawamura.}-**

***/=\***

* * *

**Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END REWRITE-**

**ᕙ**_**Rouse 00: **__**Dreams End/Nightmares Begin**_**********ᕗ**

* * *

**-=[I]=-**

* * *

The night was young, the furious wind howling as if a roaring beast of myth. The expansive field of flowers in which they stood slowly began to wither and die, the tiny petals shrivelling at a rapid rate before the mighty breeze dragged them into the sky, far away from wary eyes. Staggered nearby, people of various ages were consumed by a blackening aura, their view on the world transformed into negativity, their hope for the future seemingly crushed in their minds.

One smiled in sheer delight with teeth exposed, her lustre lips stretched across her soft cheeks, but it was not an ordinary smile. It was twisted, a malicious grin which reflected one's tainted nature. "It's very, _very_, late. You must be tired after that ordeal." Leaning forward, her pink eyes gave off an air of unease as she gazed upon a familiar opponent, giggling ever-so-subtly. "I know! I'll read you one of my _ultra-happy_ story books! I'm sure it will put you into a deep, _deep_, slumber~"

Clutching the weapon in hand, the opposing girl shot back both verbally and physically, her concentrated glare frightening to behold. "No, thanks. It's not my bedtime." At arm's length, her light-pink hair danced to the wind, the white ribbon loose and torn as it, too, swayed.

"Ohhh, ha~pu~puu…" Expressing her disappointed, both lips gathered and cheeks bloated, the fallen heroine began to flex her fingers wildly, itching to grasp all within reach. "Don't' be like that~! Good girls…" With a blink lasting no more than a second, the black and pink clad teenager launched herself forward with fist formed. "…are supposed to _OBEY!_" Swinging the knuckle into the face of her adversary, contact was immediately established. Yet, the sound which echoed was not that of shattered bones, but the ringing of hardened metal.

Struggling against the immense strength unleashed by a single attack, the legendary warrior pushed onward, the pair of legs propelling her body into danger with all her might, until the very arm of the assailant was forced aside, creating a brief opening. "Neither of us is good or obedient." Seizing the opportunity, the blade was brought into view without delay, the sharp edge nearing the face of its foe. Quick on her feet, the enemy evaded the tool of conflict before leaping far across the field, keeping a safe distance between herself and the feathered swordswoman. Yet, despite the extent of her inhuman reflexes, a sting signalled from the left cheek as a hand was raised to inspect it, a drop of red trickling onto a dead flower. "_Are we?_"

Fuelled by the blackened heart beating with accumulated hate, the malevolent smile she once wore gradually transformed into a bitter frown. "It hurts…" Tears were beginning to well-up behind the veil curtains of cruelty, pain and sadness overpowering her until the grime earth was trampled firmly beneath her heel, the warped feelings of one expressed through words unrestrained. "IT HURTS! ! I thought you were _my friend?!_" Each exchanged a piercing glare: One composed and another aggressive. As a thunderous storm loomed large over the horizon, the wind amassing strength with each passing moment, the only reply the incensed maiden received was a hollowed sigh. "You've ruined my _ultra-happy_ day…" Muttering under her breath with eyes shadowed by an electrifying flash of light from the chilling heavens, crackling bones resonated from hands clenched with fury, the thoughts within a wicked mind declared aloud. "I _hate_ you! I'LL _KILL YOU! !_" Gritting her teeth, a fearsome aura of speckling dark light soon enveloped the villain whole, the Smile Pact tied to her waist burning as the source. "_**Pretty Cure!**_" Evoking the title of legend, an ethereal symbol of twisted malice was formed, the heart glowing with terrifying power as it diminished to the size of her tiny palm before suddenly launching it, released as a stream of destructive magenta energy in a desperate attempt to rid the obstacle barring her from a goal close to completion. "_**Happy…SHOWEEER! !**_"

"**_Pretty Cure._**" Taking up her stance, her lethal blade at the ready, the warrior uttered the same phrase with a tone uncompromised. "**_Prisma…_**" Radiance shone with clarity, the metallic plates forming her armour called forth the spectrums of the rainbow. Their colours mesmerising, all melted and merged with the long-sword, its power now equal to her foe's as she grasped the cold handle with both hands. "**_…EDGE! !_**" Heaving the weight of the blade with all her strength, the swordswoman divided the empty air, unleashing the vast quantity in which was the heavenly rainbow.

Discord roared; harmony resonated – each fought for domination in this field of waning flowers, the combatants struggling to remain their footing against the destructive force propelling them. The fate of the legendary warriors would be decided in this climatic battle, their determination unwavering, but alas, she who sought a dismal End for the beautiful blue Earth met the only thing that would bring any to their knees: Ultimate defeat.

She gave off a deep sigh, her hazel eyes shimmering without a hint of regret as she proceeded to march forward, the ancient blade ready to serve once more. Despite claiming victory, the shivering storm continued to loom high, crackling with rage. "**_Sunny FIRE! !_**" Distracted, a blazing fireball suddenly raced towards her from the sky, escape seemingly made impossible. Reacting on instinct, the circular shield was raised to obstruct the projectile, knowing it would be enough. The fire soon exploded in a spectacular display, inflicting naught but a graze to the stern maiden. Once the blackened haze dissipated, the scene playing out before her was another member dressed in black, but with a scheme of red, as the enemy attended to the injured ally. "Happy!" She called out a familiar name, distress filling her voice. "Happy, hang in there!"

Ever-so-weakly, Happy fought against the pain to open her eyes, her vision a blur. "U...uh..." Reaching out, a trembling hand grasped her own, a droplet of sorrow landing on her cheek. She knew who it was, this person whose warmth was so caring. "Su-Sunny..."

A smile of relief quickly found its way onto Sunny's face, finding comfort in her friend's acknowledgment. "Yeah, I'm here!"

"I'm sorry... She was too strong for me." A tear of her own gradually trickled down her cheek, apologising over her failure. "D-Don't..." Dry was her voice and diminishing was her life, she continued regardless. "Sunny...don't fight her."

"But I gotta-!"

"Please...?" Shock and sadness was written on Sunny's face, seemingly unable to accept the request. At the sight of such tender expression, prompting one last toothy grin of friendship as wide as possible, Happy's eyelids finally came to a close.

Tragic was the scene that played out before the feathered knight, the clouds high above beginning to rain upon them. From the depths of her fiery heart, the enemy called Sunny sprung from the ground to turn and face the victor with a murderous glare. Fists clenched, teeth gritting, the warrior sought vengeance for the fallen, the loss of her best friend. "DAMN YOU! !" Eager to rip the opponent apart with her bare hands, the red-and-black fighter took a step forward, but much to her surprise, the sudden presence of two forced her to recoil. "March? Beauty?!"

"Take Happy back to **Bad End Kingdom** and find Peace." The green-haired maiden ordered with a strict tone. "Beauty and I will take care of this."

Sunny was frustrated, her chance for retribution denied. "I ain't gonna forget this!" Nevertheless, there was always another time and day to enact her disposition. She merely had to wait as she vanished alongside Happy into thin air.

Howling past their ears, the moisture absorbed into their uniforms, the battlefield awaited for one to deliver the first strike. Narrowing her gaze, the wielder of the silver blade directed the tip towards her chosen combatant. "Reika..." Grabbing the attention of one whose long smooth hair was that of a light-blue hue, her gauntlet tightened around the leather handle, a personal grudge within her chest set alight. "You know why I'm here."

Provoked, the opponent in shades of green lashed out, willing to challenge against she who knew no fear. However, the moment March stood forward, that action alone instigated a hand to be extended, blocking her very path. "Beauty?!"

Silent, the teenager known as Beauty looked onwards, her mind intent on erasing the foe's existence. "You are an eyesore…" Irritated by the unyielding expression on the warrior's face, the air surrounding them began to gradually alter in temperature, the rain drops transforming into pure-white snowflakes. Reaching out to grasp an unseen item, the cold element suddenly began to twist and turn at her command, reeling them in like fish attracted to bait. Their purpose complete and free of her control, the flakes scattered to the wind, revealing in her hand a sharpened blade forged from the very element itself.

Their duel was about to commence, the lives of many hanging in the balance. In the midst of this confrontation, a voice could be heard, soft but panicking. "Pretty Cure! Don't fight - kuru!" It was a strange little creature, no bigger than a regular stuffed toy. It ran as fast as it could, its golden yellow hair a mess, swaying in the air as it screamed at the top of its lungs. "DON'T FIGHT - KURUUU…! !" No matter how much it called out, its voice fell on deaf ears - nobody would hear its heartful cry; nobody would take notice anymore.

Beauty lunged, the icy sword eager to sate its master's thrust for blood. "DIE! !"

"You _FIRST!_" Throwing herself into the fray, the swordswoman swung the magical blade with all her might, her objective clear: Vanquish **Bad End Beauty**.

A blinding clash ensued, one where the outcome would be determined by their burning resolve; the battle witnessed by March and the little creature.

However, that would be a story for another time.

* * *

**Ω -_ Shades of Illusion: 01_ - Ω**

* * *

_"Why did I become a Pretty Cure?", she wonders ever-so-thoughtfully._

_The answer continues to elude her even today, much to her dismay._

_The day she took up her holy blade was the day when the world needed her most.  
_

_Had she not, many would probably still be in denial, their negativity eating away at their souls._

_At the end of this bitter road, she believes all will be well - the wrongs set right._

_A Happy End for herself...and the five Pretty Cures._

_That's a promise she intends to keep...or so she claims.  
_

_Heheh... I **highly** doubt that._

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

**ᕙ_Rouse 00 - End_ᕗ**

* * *

***\=/***

**Author's Notes: **Goddammit, this is NOT short! But it's _**short**** enough**_, I suppose.  
I hope there's nothing wrong with this Prologue that I've submitted, things such as information or the use of items, etc...  
Feel free to leave a review when you are ready. It's best to express your mind, whether it's good or bad criticism. I don't mind either.

MY GOODNESS, WHY DOES WRITING FEEL SO LONELY?!  
Could be the cold...?  
Either way, it hurts my soul, coco~


	2. 01: Unguarded Future - Sheltered Past

******Author's Notes: **Rouse 01 has finally been uploaded! I'll tell ya, this is seemingly easy to write in comparison to my **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** fanfic. That one usually takes around 2 months to complete a single chapter. (Not a joke) Must be experience talking...

**{Published Date: 06/10/2013}**

**[Beta-Read by GeckoGecko554 & Victoria Hunter. I clap to you!]**

**-{Disclaimer: All rights belong to Toei Animation, writer Shōji Yonemura and designer Toshie Kawamura.}-**

*******/=\***

* * *

**Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END REWRITE-**

******ᕙ**_Rouse 01: Unguarded Future/Sheltered Past_**************ᕗ**

* * *

**********************-=[I]=-**

**********************~WALTZ OF MISERY~**

* * *

"Stop! It hurts…! Please, stop!" It was unbearable, the pain rampaging throughout her system was like a thousand stings beneath her skin, the end seemingly out of reach. It mattered not how much she cried for assistance, a hero to uphold justice, for a plea such as hers would go unheard.

"**_Witch!_** Thought you could get away? HUH!?" A firm kick to the stomach was delivered by the tormenter, sending a clear message directly into the victim's mind as another agonising whimper escaped her bleeding lips. Followed by a quick punch to the skull and a harsh stomp to the knee by two fellow associates, both equally heartless as the first, the leader immediately seized the girl by the hair, pulling her as a victorious smirk made its way to his face. "Don't even think about telling the teachers! Not ONE!" He spat, his hold tightening with each passing second. "YOU HEAR?!" With a strict bellow, his foul breath defiling the air, the maiden shrieked in fright before rapidly nodding in response. Eyes were shot open, panic visible within, and invading her soul was the ever-so-fatal emotion: Fear.

"You better start being a good girl. Otherwise, the last place you'll be in is a hospital." Mimicking the sound of a flat-line, the sign of one's heart becoming still and inert, an aggressive teenager screamed into her ears for as long as humanly possible. "Bo…bo…KEEEE! !"

The child could withstand no more, her scarred mind at its limits and nearing the edge of insanity. Their ruthless appearance was a reflection of their twisted personalities, the rights to call them human no applicable. She cried once more, tears rolling down bruised cheeks. She sought only freedom, the one wish she so desperately desired, to be free like a bird. However, like Icarus of legend, she flew too close to the sun and plummeted back to the cruelty of land.

Satisfied, the leader loosened his grip on the girl, seemingly had his fill. Yet, all was not as they seemed as a swift hand suddenly struck her cheek, throwing the prey down to the solid floor head-first as an abysmal collision was heard. Clutching her bleeding head with quaking hands, the girl horrifically gazed back at her captors, whimpers of agony leaving her mouth. "To make sure you don't try anything stupid, you're going to have to be extra-punished!" A trail of malevolent laughter grew, the members following suit whilst beholding their wicked leader, his hand reaching out to carry out their sinister scheme.

She was living in Hell...and escape would forever be a fleeting dream. (N-No more! Save me... Somebody...!)

In a flash, a shadow passed by her teary vision, the sound of physical abuse ringing into her sore ears. It was over before she could register it, the wind rustling the towering trees suffering from decay and the trio beaten severely to the ground, signifying the end.

"Where do you get off assaulting those younger than you?" Standing between the innocent and those who had done wrong, the protector questioned with hands clenched, a passionate heart unrivalled.

"The hell _you_ want?!" The minute one rose to his feet, blood trickled towards the floor, the sound of a droplet capturing his attention undivided. "Uh?!" Running a hand under his nose, smearing the colour crimson onto his fingers, a peculiar gear within gradually clicked into place, triggering an emotion long forgotten. Turning his gaze to the defender of the weak, he saw not a woman, but an adolescent teenager. He chuckled at this eccentric sight, under the false impression that she alone was actually capable enough to challenge three boys of older age. People of the opposite gender were naïve and weak, tools to be used and thrown away - that itself was pure fact, he knew it to be true.

Therefore, the person standing before him was an idiotic fool in search of punishment. However, upon laying his eyes on irises shimmering with hazel, he saw not a fragile girl concealed behind a wall of deceit, but hidden strength fuelled by resolution unlike any he had encountered. For the first time in many years, the leader's muscular frame began to tremble.

A stern look was all she gave, the sight of this band of terrorising boys filling her with disgust. Narrowing her gaze, a piercing expression striking fear into the hearts of many, the inner thoughts of one were stated aloud, her voice as strict as the aura encompassing her. "Get lost."

The body refused to cease its constant quiver, the hardened soul peeling away until a soft core was all that remained. Yet, he did not retreat, his pride on the line. His face pulled back for a crooked smile, for as long as he stood by his fellow teammates, they would possess the combined strength to claim this girl as their own. If not today, then tomorrow, the day after, so on and so forth. This tenacious plan, however, would never come to pass, the sound of frightened youths fleeing from the scene. Humiliated by such cowardly lot, so too did the leader depart, vowing to return in future's unknown. "We'll remember this!"

The moment he escaped from view, a familiar toll echoed throughout the land, its origin out of sight. A sigh quickly left her chest, the tension in her stiff muscles lessening over time, as she tended to the one exposed to unimaginable trauma. It was bad: Her arms and legs swollen, blood spilling from multiple areas, staining both her body and damaged clothes. The head was no better: Several cuts and bruises were present, some new; some old, most inflicted by brute force, and the forehead was bleeding nonstop - if she did not receive medical attention soon, the girl would suffer from more than a mere concussion. Grabbing her arm, the maiden brought onto her feet drained of stamina, the solemn girl heaved. "Come on, we're going to be late." Help was not far, she need only persist if it would aid this victim, yielding was not an option.

Deep in her mind, the fallen girl was relieved to be found, smiling weakly. Her future was bound by darkness no more. Freedom was at hand - no longer chained by dread; no longer the servant of heartless fiends.

She was happy.

* * *

**********************-=[II]=-**

**********************~BOUNDLESS SOLITUDE~**

* * *

"Ow..." Sensitive were her wounds, the slightest touch sent a sharp message, the head recoiling back in pain - she was practically on the verge of crying.

Bandages and disinfectant were already applied to their appropriate positions, leaving the medic but a gaping injury to attend. The sound of a ticking clock occupied the nurse's thoughts and with the cleaning finished, the wound dry, one final plaster was gently pressed against the patient's skull, the staff washed away by the resulting satisfaction of her work. "There, all done!"

"Thanks, Fujimura-san. You've been a big help." Leaning against a wall opposite of the medical bed, the maiden offered congratulations in a monotonic voice, her arms crossed and expression in a state of continuous gloom.

"Aww, no biggie, no biggie~!" Nurse Fujiruma giggled nervously whilst displaying a subtle wave of the hand, finding the acknowledgment to her talent to be unnecessary. "But I don't owe you anything, now - we're even."

Beneath that constant frown which invoked solitude, a tiny smile revealed itself for but a second, a brief chuckle let loose before all of it disappeared. "Guess we are."

Despite the aching muscles in her cheek, the patient managed to muster the strength to pull back a gratifying smile. "Th-Thank you, Fujimura-san."

"Aww, don't be so modest~ Call me **Taiga!**"

Laughter gradually dominated this room of white, the cool breeze whistling through the window, as fascination of matching interests was the only thing on their bubbling minds. She found no joy in this, a talk of opinions. It was, and would forever be, exceptionally boring - the student had heard enough. Finding her stay over-welcomed, the trivial conversation in the air meaningless, the girl sighed and soon forced herself to walk outside. "I'm leaving. If you need me, come to the roof."

"Ah! W-Wait!" The weak girl attempted to move, resulting in her body suddenly collapsing, the pain still present. Steadily raising herself off the ground with Fujiruma Taiga acting as support, an introduction was made. "I didn't tell you my name. I-I'm **Nanaya Mirai.** Y-You are...?"

The saviour's hand was resting on the sturdy door, a slight push was all she required to open. However, there was no harm in taking the time to answer, especially not to one such as she known as Nanaya. "...**Kagami Light.**" She replied, her back facing the girl. "Just _'Light'_ is fine." Sliding the entrance, a draft passing by her shoulder-length hair of pink hue, the ever-so-serious pupil of Nanairogaoka Middle School marched, the door closing on its own and leaving the two behind with not another word. She was finally alone, the silent hallway placing her mind at ease.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to make her way. The next task on the agenda: Submit her report. Kagami recognised the boys' uniforms of white shirts and red-coloured ties, a pair of dark blue trousers and jacket with white cuffs, including two-toned blue shoulder strap bags - they were the symbol of this school. Therefore, they must be expelled for their violent behaviour towards a fellow student.

She paused for a moment, a thought crossing her mind as she gazed outside the glass window overlooking an expansive football field. She never did appreciate that name, **Nanairogaoka**. _'Nanairo'_ was the Japanese equivalent to the English word _'Rainbow'_, much to her annoyance. Aside from those deciding on different colours for their uniforms, there was nothing kaleidoscopic about this place. It was typical, similar to the rest in the world.

"Hm?" Out in the empty field, a person was ambling by, seemingly searching for something lost. It was another student, a female, her uniform consisting of a one-piece dress: The top half white with dark-blue shoulder pads and lining along the collar, a gold pin fastened to a pink tie; the bottom half a pleated skirt of dark-blue with a single white line surrounding it, finally there were knee-high white socks with each a blue-coloured lining and a pair of school-issued brown shoes. Light knew this person, famous for her tendency to smile and love for fairy-tales. "Hoshizora...?" Just as she muttered the name, the girl vanished from watchful eyes, her perpetual search far from over.

Time marched on and so did Kagami Light, her schedule strict as they came.

* * *

**********************-=[III]=-**

**********************~SKY BLUE~**

* * *

The cool breeze was a comforting presence, its invisible fingers running through her silky hair. Legs crossed, arms folded, the school maiden was in a state of perplexity, questioning why the behaviour in a number of pupils, both boys and girls, whether exceling or average, were becoming increasingly aggressive over time. Recalling the very day it surfaced: It began with a shove, arguments between the bonds of close friends and naturally escalated into gangs being formed, each fearsome in their own rights. Light sealed her hazel eyes, her soul deprived of a solution. "Light-san..." Interrupting her train of thought, a student was seen standing by the metallic door, a soft-spoken voice calling out for attention. "C-Can I...sit with you?"

It was Mirai, her fragile body wrapped in medical items. The most prominent was her left arm, the limb left cradling in a arm-sling of blue. Deep within, Kagami felt sympathetic towards the girl, despite having known each other for only a few hours. Gathering the scattered documents on various subjects, the seat on the bench was rendered vacant, granting Nanaya's request. "Hmph, sure."

Pulling back a measly smile of glee, the seat promptly taken for oneself, the young victim of violence gave out a sigh of relief, her bruised legs shivering from the crippling weight of her own being. "L-Light...san..." Muttering the heroine's name, the latter's attention caught and gaze directed, Mirai continued with sight fixated to the ground. "Why...did you save me?"

Kagami Light did not reply. Instead, she kept her silence, seemingly at a loss for words until her narrowed eyes peered towards the ever-blue sky, a suitable answer swiftly at hand. "No reason."

"O-Oh..." Mirai responded as tears suddenly began to well-up, the soul within crushed. She sniffed, struggling to contain her overwhelming sorrow.

Kagami sighed again, a habit that would never cease. The girl sitting next to her was probably convinced Light was no better than those who mistreated her, a rogue who fought for the sole sake of fighting. Deep inside, guilt cultivated; in turn, the saviour rose from her seat to assure the teary maiden, her hand resting on a metal fence as the vast landscape of Japan left her admiring. "I couldn't stand idly by, so I did what I could and fought them off." She summarised, her pink hair dancing to the wind. "I don't regret it."

Gradually wiping the tears away, the handkerchief having served its purpose, Nanaya stared and questioned. "But, won't you get in trouble? You attacked them."

"My actions were justified; theirs weren't." She snapped back with arms folded once more, confidence reigning supreme. "I've got nothing to worry about." A delightful grin would normally surface at this point, but there was merely a cynicism expression. Turning her gaze away from the world, Light asked out of curiosity. "What kind of name's _'Mirai'_, anyway?"

Startled, she tried her best to construct her sentence, sudden as it may be. "Eh? Um, well... I-It means _'future.'_"

Despite the meaning revealed, it was met with negativity, a brow raised high in suspicion - Light was not convinced. "Isn't that a boy's name?" Questioning the gender in which it should originally be used, Kagami nonchalantly retook the empty seat, her arms and legs crossed. "Some family you've got."

"H-Hey! Don't be rude! Mum chose this for me!" Mirai said in retort, her cheeks bloated and lips gathered.

"Your mother, huh...?"

Regaining her composure, her mind still and relaxed, Mirai began to lean forward, a spark of interest set alight. "Umm... Speaking of family, what made your parents name you _'Light?'_" Anticipating an answer to a harmless query, she braced herself both mentally and physically. However, there was no reply, Light's action was but the young body itself marching away.

"I'd rather not discuss it." She desired above all else, unwilling to delve into the past. "It's personal." Stopping in her tracks, Light's thoughts were elsewhere, her eyes sealed. "Is that all?"

"W-Well, Nurse Taiga said I should go home for today, given the nature of my injuries. But... But..."

Irritated, Light barked in a hash tone, intending to provoke her. "If you have something to say, just say it! No point holding back."

"I'm...scared." Rubbing the blue cradle, her right hand trembling, Mirai's voice seethed with anxiety. "I...I'm scared they'll come back for me. I'm scared they'll beat me up again. I don't want to go back. I don't want to be their servant, anymore!" Afraid of a possible future, the past dragging her back into the dark abyss, Mirai cried for help. She could not reach out for the factor of hope, to those willing to protect the weak, as she firmly clutched her skull. The world was cruel; its people fuelled by hateful malice - that was what she believed, what she knew as the undeniable truth. "I just want to be free, fly away like a bird. I...I...I don't want to go home by myself!" She had nowhere to go, nowhere to retreat and nobody to rely on. Mirai was alone in the world, all that was good was now a dying breed and evil would soon conquer all.

A hand reached out to Nanaya's shoulder, her head raised to notice Light gazing eye-to-eye. "I'll walk with you."

Hearing the words of a saint urged Mirai to spring from her wooden seat and envelop Kagami in her arms, much to the latter's sudden surprise. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you...!"

Gently pushing her away, Light instructed the excited maiden, her expression never changing. "Head back to the Infirmary, I'll pick you up after school." With that said, the protector immediately made her way to the roof's door, the bell about to strike; to announce the beginning of the next coming lesson.

"See you soon, Light-san~!" Waving ever-so-enthusiastically, Mirai was forced to cease upon the sight of a murderous glare, forcing the girl to shriek in fright.

Opening the door with a twist of the metal knob, the heroine sighed, hopefully for the final time between her and Nanaya. "Drop the honorific, you're too polite."

"S-Sorry, Light-sa... I-I-I mean...Light." Noon was fast approaching, the morning sun gradually descending from the clouds high above and into the far-off distance. From blue to orange, the golden sphere of illumination would soon be ready for all to bask in its mighty glory. The future was bright for Nanaya Mirai, her happiness bursting without end, but a faint sensation within her chest began to radiate with warmth, its presence a sign of things to come. With cheeks red as a peach, her heart beating wildly, Mirai screamed inside the container in which she called her mind. (Wh-What is this?! It feels weird. A-Am I... N-NO WAY! I don't want to go down that route! It's forbidden! Light...w-what should I do?)

* * *

**********************-=[IV]=-**

**********************~PARADISE LOST~**

* * *

School was over, her schedule finished and the remaining day at her leisure. Heaving the two-toned pink bag on her shoulder, the young student stood by her companion, the latter exhausted. "Think you can keep going?" Nanaya replied with a steady nod, but uncertainty plagued her tired eyes; her rapid breathing betraying her claim. It was to be expected, taking account the lasting injuries as Light crossed her sleeveless arms, turning away whilst whispering to nobody but herself. "Why do I even bother...?" Bustling with active life, the large playground of sand and swings was filled with the sound of energetic children, their feet running and tiny arms swaying. "Hm?" Amidst the sea of laughter, an oddity was present - a voice in distress, a peculiar tone unlike any she had heard.

"Ku...ru..."

It was closing in, the cry becoming ever-more-defined, but determining the source was easier said than done, the constant yells of naïve boys and girls distracting. Sealing her sight, her senses focused and ears sharp, Light deafened herself from the world, filtering all but the unique sound itself.

"Help - kuru!"

Eyes wide, Kagami swiftly turned to the source beyond the crowd of toddlers, her gaze seized by something small - it was a type of animal, its coat snow-white and ear-like hair yellow as the sun. Quick on its tiny feet, it leapt into the comfort of her arms, crying loudly. "Please - kuru!" It requested with sorrow in its glimmering eyes, the tears endlessly rolling down its cheeks.

Mirai quickly sprang to her feet, the sight of all things adorable her one-true weakness. "Wow! A talking bunny! Aww, it's so cute~"

Upset, the little animal yelled at the girl, its little hands shaking as a sigh of its wrath. "Candy is not a bunny - kuru!" Its scruffy fur standing on ends in terror, an ominous shadow eclipsed over its tiny form without warning. Gradually turning, the creature called Candy bore witness to someone only it would know all-so-well, its frozen jaw open and face stricken with unimaginable fear.

Of all the people Light expected to encounter, she did not anticipate such a meeting on this very time and day. It was the same girl Kagami glimpsed on the football field, the same girl surrounded by an aura of utter joy. She who smiled towards all: **Hoshizora Miyuki.** "Hoshizora-san?" There was no response, her eyes dull and faint in shades of deep-pink, almost as if the body was lacking a soul. However, there was more to Miyuki, her focus seemingly drawn to Candy with an immeasurable obsession. Holding the creature close to her chest, Light's ever-gloomy gaze transformed into a intimidating glare.

"Candy..." Neutral was her voice, Hoshizora reached out with elegance, her palm open and inviting. "Come home with me. I promise I'll protect you."

"NO - KURU!" Candy screamed in defiance, its tiny form trembling. Although pained by the mere sight of her, it nevertheless continued. "Miyuki..." It called out, a gentle voice dry and robbed of affection. "Miyuki loves Candy. Right - kuru?"

"That's right~!" She answered, her tone suddenly changed to that of optimism.

"Miyuki...will protect Candy. Right - kuru?"

"That's right~!" She repeated.

"Is Miyuki...real Miyuki - kuru?"

"That's right~! I am real~"

"Liar - kuru!" Hate and rage coursed through Candy's body in that very instant, its teeth gritting. "Miyuki is **Miyuki**; Bad End Miyuki is **Bad End Miyuki!** You are **_Bad_** - kuru!" Proclaiming for all to hear, silence gradually fell upon them, the children of the next generation standing idly by, their awareness drawn to none other than Candy itself.

Rustling trees, whispering breeze, the cheerful student of Nanairogaoka began to flex her fingers, tempted to grasp all within reach, her sight shadowed by the sunlight with lips pronounced. "Ha~pu~puu~hehahaha!" Her disappointment trailed off into maniacal laughter, practically able to send the chilling concept of trepidation into the spine of many. "In that case~" Swiping the invisible air, a black book emerged from nowhere, its pages blank without a shred of content. "The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a **Bad End!**" In her left was the book; in her right was a paint tube. With crushing force, the black ink burst before Miyuki smeared it across the empty sheets, her grin twisted with sheer malice. "Your white futures will be painted **BLACK!**" Upon her command, the sky became distorted, its brilliant colour shifted to dark-magenta, descending the world into blackest despair.

Left and right, innocents chanted on their hands and knees: Boredom, lack of faith, ephemeral dreams, all yielded from inner negativity untold. The worst was far from over, the manifested aura of pessimism absorbed into the cursed book, for the victim of violence had succumbed, her story torn asunder - she, too, knew the bitter taste of defeat. "I don't want to go on, anymore. I hate this cruel world. I don't... I don't deserve to live." Candy watched in horror, powerless to stop this atrocity.

The terrible deed unopposed; the wicked sorceress free of penalty, Miyuki could only laugh until her sides ached. "Do you see it~? The look on everyone's faces is _amazing~!_ Hehahaha! Suffering is a beautiful thing~ The sadness, the crying, it's a fairy-tale come true~! Hehahaha! AH-HAHAH-ow... I-It hurts to laugh, hehehe~ More... Show me more _anguish!_ Heehahahahah! ! !" Insanity took its toll, her mind beyond redemption, this besmirched playground a reflection of her desire. "_Ultra-happy_, hehehe~ I feel _ultra-happy~!_ Hehahaha! Happiness is _mine~!_ Only Princess Miyuki deserves _true happiness~!_ It's_ MINE!_ Hehahaha! !" Hysterical laughter was the only thing that lingered, the wind lost to the dome evoking desolation.

There was not a shred of hope that remained in this world, not even one for Candy to seek. Yet, despite the situation, the cradling hands were still warm, the girl standing tall, her heart steeled against dark despair - Kagami Light was not so willing to surrender to the influences of grief.

"You think that's _'happiness'_? That's just a load of nonsense!" Raising her tone towards Hoshizora Miyuki, the grim student took a step forward, her soul burning with resolution. "Real happiness is shared, not reserved. If you think making others suffer gives you _'happiness'_, that it invokes a sense of self-indulgence, then you're just a _selfish child!_" Her hands rolled into hardened fists, her teeth gritting at the sight of someone with an egotistical mind-set, Light continued to reprimand the poor-excuse for a teenager. "Go on and keep telling yourself that, like the rest of the world would understand a _psychopath like you!_" Re-adjusting itself, Candy climbed onto Light's shoulder, taken aback by her passion. "So try your mind tricks on someone else..._and get lost!_"

Miyuki was speechless. Her gaze petrified, the body still and unresponsive. "You're wrong..." Muttering under her breath, the sorceress was suddenly enraged with hands swiping the empty air. "You're WRONG! The world is a lie, despair is the only thing these people understand!" An unwavering belief occupied the mind, the hand materialising a large crimson sphere from seemingly nowhere, a foreign object crackling with immense energy. "I'll show you the truth, the happiness that I feel! Come out, **AKANBE!**" Lifting the sphere into the sky and her command declared, the orb fractured with red-coloured bolts of electricity surging across its smooth surface. In the blink of an eye, its existence merged with a plastic car, an abomination not of this world was born.

It was hideous: The monster donned the face of a nightmarish clown, its striped limbs exiting the doors; possessing wheels for hands and feet. Above all, there was the sphere, adapted as a red nose. With a mighty bellow, the colossal beast announced its fearsome name: "AKANBE!"

Marching towards two insignificant creatures, its enormous weight stomping the grains of sand, the lone maiden analysed their predicament: It was obviously one-sided, the odds stacked against her. Were she enhanced with magic, Light would probably stand a chance, but that would ultimately be a right reserved to a chosen few. In the end, she gave a sigh of defeat, her arms and head lowered. There was little point in delaying the inevitable - Kagami Light resigned her fate.

Concealing its head and tiny body shivering, Candy looked on, anticipating the worse. A human girl versus a creature of mass destruction - the results were going to be disastrous, Candy's impending capture soon to become reality. "Kuruu..." However, a helpless whimper motivated a hand to stroke its stained cheek, an encouraging smile extended along Light's face. For but a moment, a sensation stirred within its tiny chest, a feeling to cleanse the mind, a familiar warmth not received since gentle days. Candy, too, was compelled to pull back a smile, an expression they would share together for the first and final time - it may not be true happiness, but it was the closest any could experience until all that was good plunged into eternal darkness.

Pure and innocent, the depths of one's soul that knew no sin, a radiant light glistened from an imprinted symbol above its forehead, the glow weak and negligible before igniting into a blinding flash, recoiling Candy's head. Amidst the confusion, the trail of brilliance ensnared itself onto the protector's right wrist, taking physical form engraved with ancient characters of intricate design. "Is that...?!" Candy widened in disbelief, the impossible silver bracelet something to behold - Candy knew the nature of this bangle, the unspeakable power in which it possessed, Earth's final hope. "Hurry! Transform - kuru!"

Beautiful, if not obscure; an enthralling promise, if not dubious. Kagami Light immediately raised the item into view without hesitation, the key to victory, but nothing came to fruition, the power seemingly deep in slumber. At the same time, a sudden glimmer drew her attention, the light originating from a tiny necklace of magnificent amber beneath her neck: It was a precious memory, a gift since birth. It was reacting to the bracelet and a strange sensation was ringing underneath Light's mind. It was beckoning for her, delivering an incoherent message neither Japanese nor English. However, it was gradually becoming clear as if a cipher was secretly in place; the student narrowing her gaze. Tearing it off, the saviour implanted the gem into an empty slot, the magical item awakened with a child-like voice coming to life. _**"=SET~! ARE~YOU~REA~DY~?="**_

She need only speak, for the light of all were now hers to burden. "_**Aurora STAAAR! !**_" Swallowed whole by a sphere of rainbow colours without delay, the school uniform in which she wore faded from existence; in its stead was the spectre of a new uniform, its physical shape yet to manifest.

Dazzling was the multi-coloured light, the world trapped in the hands of a sinister mind most treacherous, Miyuki chuckled at the sight of a new **Pretty Cure**, a delusional heroine walking the path of false-righteousness. "Hehe, this won't change anything~ Go, Akan-!" It was prepared to serve, the beast eager to cause untold destruction, but no such opportunity presented itself, a prospect that inhibited Miyuki from finishing - the monster was unexpectedly no more, having been sliced in two above the waist by an all-powerful strike before dissipating into a cloud of shadowy vapour, leaving behind the spoils of war: A tiny ornament. "This...power..." The sorceress took a step back with a frown, having never witnessed such extraordinary feat in a single nameless attack - Miyuki was afraid, much to her vexation. "A Pretty Cure shouldn't be this strong! _Who are you!?_"

From the mist of black, a shining armour of silver and gold that knew no equal stood before her: Gauntlets and greaves both smooth and durable, shoulder pads and short skirt with feathers of white adorn beneath, plating around the torso and back with the emblem of a golden star on the chest, close-fitting shorts and even the pink hair had undergone changes, its length now as long as her arm and tied together with a single white ribbon. Despite appearances, the set was weightless, an advantage most welcome to a heroine. With a circular shield in her off-hand as defence, the mighty long-sword in her main as the weapon that shall cut the darkness of despair, the legendary warrior Kagami Light declared her title. "**Shining bright, the Nemesis of Evil's Bane: _Cure Prisma!_**"

"Cure...**_Prisma...?!_**" A Pretty Cure bestowed with strength inconceivable, an opponent fuming with conviction unbound, an enemy for another day. "Next time, I _will_ defeat you." Miyuki's expression was that of resent, her frown ever-bitter, as her entire being vanished into thin-air, the eerie dome shattering into fragmented glass before fading into oblivion. Normality soon returned: The natural colour scheme of sky orange was back once more and the people free from negative control.

Commanding the ancient power, the suit dispersed into trifling flecks of light for the saviour to behold, glowing with fascination before disappearing to whence they came. Kagami sighed at the comforting texture of school garbs, the body drained of enthusiasm. "Great, now I'm fighting fairy-tales." She sarcastically remarked towards the situation at hand, an element of what was supposed to be fictitious.

"Yay - kuru~!" Perched on the protector's shoulder, Candy was ecstatic of the discovery of a newly-born champion of Justice. "You have become the legendary warrior, **Pretty Cure** - kuru~" It affirmed whilst rubbing its cheek against Light's, a sign of affection. "Candy is happy - kuru~"

Concerned of the statue in which she acquired, Light spoke her mind, a stern look portrayed. "What's a _'Pretty Cure'?_"

"A legendary warrior - kuru~"

"Where do these powers come from?"

"A legendary warrior - kuru~"

By that logic, a Pretty Cure possessed almighty powers because they were Pretty Cure. Displeased, Light pushed on, seeking an answer to this enigmatic conflict of magic. "What's an _'Akanbe'?_"

"Kuru~?"

"What's my objective? Protect Earth? The people? Eliminate the enemy?"

"Ku...ru...?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"A-A legendary warrior - kuru..." Candy trailed off into silence, the questions left unanswered. Backing away from Light's cheek, Candy buried its head in tiny arms, its voice muffled. "Candy doesn't know - kuru."

"Great..." A sigh to express her disappointment was heard, the protector's interests drawn to the sky above. "Fighting without a clear reason's just slow suicide."

The remaining day would come and go without incident. Her companion, Nanaya Mirai, escorted home with mind deprived of the evil that ensued. Light thought it was for the better, for the battle against the forces of darkness would be a fight only she would uptake. Might and steel versus magic and ferocity, a struggle behind the veils of deceit known only to chosen few. The heroine clenched her fists, she need not the support of others, for the path of solitude was reserved for those who had nothing to lose.

A life of magic - a grand fortune; a ghastly curse.

* * *

**********************-=[V]=-**

**********************~EDEN: WHERE WARRIORS DEVISE~**

* * *

The world was forever bleak, the fires of chaos erupting from grounds far across the deserted landscape. Trees of various sizes were reduced to dead husks, the surface barren of lush green, the rivers destitute of crystal-blue water and the heavens themselves rumbled, thunder awaiting the opportune moment to strike. It may be a world of suffering to the eyes of many, but it was home to those who accept it. In the rocky centre of this kingdom of woe, a circular area surrounded by slabs of stone stairs, a meeting was in session, the enraged cry of a humanoid wolf echoing off the makeshift walls, sweat of anxiety absorbed into his grey fur. "Ya kidding! _Another_ Pretty Cure?!"

"The _'Nemesis of Evil's Bane'_ - oni?" One sat near the ground, his frame large and muscular, his skin deep-red with sharp horns protruding from the skull. Drinking a goblet of typical design, the content was that of fresh wine, the titanic demon crushed the empty cup within his grasp, a merciless grin with fangs exposed. "HAH! So what?! I'll _flatten_ her - oni!"

"How interesting - da waza." Another sat at the far end of the stairs, cloaked in both dark-green robes and shadow, concealed from observant individuals. Short in stature, the voice of an elderly lady spoke her mind with apple in hand. "If she is as powerful as you describe her to be, then we will have to develop something to tip the scale - da waza!"

"The **Nemesis of Evil's Bane**. Ooooh, so scaaary~! I'm getting the chills just hearing it~! But, that won't be necessary, Majorīna." Vanishing from one point to another, a jester mocked the existence of their latest enemy. Eyes hidden behind a white half masque, a bodysuit of white and violet shades with a small cape, his stylish hair of blue, red, yellow and violet that could easily be mistaken for a hat, the slim man teleported to the peak of a stone pillar, his voice booming. "We have **FIVE** Pretty Cures on our side, **NINE** if you count Wolfrun, Akaōni, you and I."

Despite their strength in numbers, Miyuki was in doubt, her head lowered. "But...I'm not sure if it would be enough." She had seen the capacity of Cure Prisma, a power to obliterate an Akanbe, and she knew that alone was not the maiden's full potential. Charge in blind and the only thing Miyuki and her friends would receive as a reward would be the worst possible ending: A Bad End. "It's impossible..."

"Cheer-up!" Drunk with misery, a pat on the shoulder was received, forcing Miyuki to turn towards the source of the voice. "A frown just ain't you. Don't ya remember: _Smile, smile~_"

"Akane-chan..." The girl before her was beaming with positivity, Akane's fingers pushing Miyuki's cheeks wide. Compelled to grin with utter joy, Hoshizora returned the endeavour to her passionate friend, pushing back Hino Akane's healthy cheeks. "Hehe, s_mile, smile~!_"

"Prisma's still new, so she won't be as experienced." Wearing a light-yellow sweeter, her hair blonde and at shoulders-length, a young girl added to the conversation. "Like Joker-san said: There's nine of us. As long as we work together as a team, we can win." She pulled back an ominous grin, her eyes shut as she continued to hug the arm of Akaōni.

"I agree..." Gradually removing the hood, revealing the young face of one whose hair of green was smooth to the touch, the maiden expressed her thoughts as she stood by her teacher, Majorīna. "If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get! I'll punch Cure Prisma to the ground until **WE'RE** the last ones standing, a clean-cut match!" She declared with upmost confidence and hands clenched, eager to make an example to she who would dare challenge them.

"I suggest we observe Cure Prisma." Marching from the main entrance, another maiden entered. Her hair long and blue, wearing the Nanairogaoka Middle School uniform, matching the attire of the other four girl's. "Knowledge is power; if we study her at a distance, discover her weaknesses, we can exploit and use them to our advantage." Everyone seemingly came to an agreement, their heads nodding to her strategy of logic.

"It's decided~!" A definite plan was finally in place, her heart beating with exhilaration. Miyuki need only wish all the best of luck. "Everyone, let's do our best~!" A wild cheer roared throughout the expansive room, their self-esteem invigorated as dastardly plans occupied their minds. Silent to all, her voice reduced to a whisper, Hoshizora Miyuki conversed with the air as she gazed upon the ground with eyes obscured by darkness itself, her dialogue seemingly directed to no-one. "Just a little longer. Soon, you'll be revived by yours truly. I love you with all my heart. I will _always_ love you...**Emperor Pierrot**."

* * *

**Ω -_ Shades of Illusion: 02_ - Ω**

* * *

_A hero is born, the light __prevailing_ over all that stands against her.

_A plan has been formulated, the residents of Bad End Kingdom seeking to rid themselves of this hindrance._

_Who shall stand; who shall fall?_

_Light or darkness?_

_Steel or magic?_

_Good or evil?  
_

_Then again, in this world where former heroes now strive for a greater cause,  
who can say that one side is good...and another is evil?_

_That is for me to know...and you to find out. Hehehe..._

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

**********ᕙ**_Rouse 01: End_******************ᕗ**

* * *

*******************************\=/***

**Author's Notes: **Here we are, the end of Rouse 01. So what do you all think? Is this crazy enough for ya? Do you want mooore? No? Well, too bad, because the next chapter will detail the FALL OF SMILE! PRETTY CURE! GYAHAHAHA! ! ! (Hazama Laugh from BlazBlue)  
Hopefully, I can make it short. Really don't want to add TWO fight sequences in the same chapter.

Be sure to provide feedback! I want to hear your thoughts on this dark take of Smile! Pretty Cure! and I'm sure the audience would like to hear them, too!

...this is dark, right?

(Spoiler: MiyukixPierrot. Totally going there.)


	3. 02: Hope Shattered - Despair Triumphant

**Author's Notes:** For those who may have forgotten what happens in Smile! Pretty Cure!, this chapter takes place at the VERY BEGINNING of chapter 06. With that out-of-the-way, I now present to you the FALL of Smile! Pretty Cure! GYAHAHAHA! ! !

It's MUCH longer than I originally anticipated, even longer than the previous chapter, mainly due to FIVE transformation sequences that I had to describe! IN DETAIL, no less! (I hope you are happy, detail-lovers! Those things made this story FAT in text! Urgh!) Good thing I have access to the Pretty Cure Wiki. Otherwise, this chapter would be lacking in content. (Mainly the transformations, super-depressing-frowning-sigh...)

And yes, I am enjoying this. Mmm, I can taste the bitter-sweet tears, already~! By the way, what do you all think of my chosen cover? Pretty eye-catching, right?

**{Published Date: 04/11/2013}**

**[Beta-Read by GeckoGecko554. Cheers!]**

**-{Disclaimer: All rights belong to Toei Animation, writer Shōji Yonemura and designer Toshie Kawamura.}-**

***/=\***

* * *

**Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END REWRITE-**

**********ᕙ**_Rouse: 02 - Hope **Shattered**/Despair _**_Triumphant_********************ᕗ**

* * *

******-=[I]=-**

******~LUMINOUS SMILES~**

******-[Four Days Ago...]-**

* * *

"Celebrate!"******  
**

"ALL~OF~US~ARE~HERE~!" The cheers of five young maidens exclaimed in unison, a circular object above burst open with confetti raining down and Candy herself dangling on a string.

"Kuuruuu~! All the Pretty Cure are gathered - kuru~! Candy is happy~!" She cried, her tiny body intoxicated with excitement.

Clearing her voice, a beautiful maiden with a princess-cut hair style gradually revealed her alluring eyes of sapphire, an aura of elegance encompassing the magnificent student of Nanairogaoka Middle School: **Aoki Reika**. "I suppose I should ask my question again."

"Kuru~?"

"What are the _'Pretty Cure'_?" She inquired, the subject curious to the intellectual mind.

"They are legendary warriors - kuru~"

Adding her thoughts to the conversation, the ever-talented teenager of the group took her turn. Champion of sports, **Midorikawa Nao **was willing to uncover all there was about the strength of Pretty Cures. "Why do they have amazing powers?"

"Because they are legendary warriors - kuru~"

Puzzled, the group was left with silence falling upon them. The competitive member harbouring a passionate soul burning without limits, **Hino Akane**, took the initiative and broke the awkward atmosphere. "That ain't helping us."

"Kuru~?"

Lost in the sea of memories, the youngest member and ever-so-shy, but with a marvellous gift to produce artistic illustrations, **Kise Yayoi** gazed thoughtfully to the ceiling, a finger on chin and question in mind. "Who were those scary people?"

"Kuru...?"

Beating with enthusiasm, the blood pumping through the veins, another was eager as the rest. Lover of fairy-tales, the concept of happiness personified, **Hoshizora Miyuki** leaned forward with dark-pink hair shaped in cone-like rolls, both held in place by a pair of matching creamy bows. "What's our goal?"

"Kuuru...?"

Interjecting, Akane titled her head, her red eyes gazing. "What're we doin'?"

"Be-Because they are legendary warriors - kuru." Unable to continue, the sentence itself but an echo of the preceding answer, Candy climbed her way back into the empty sphere, closing it shut as her voice escaped the shell, muffled and embarrassed. "Candy doesn't know - kuru." The sound of shocking cries invaded her ears, solidifying her reluctance to confront them face-to-face. Soon, silence was all that was left, Candy left alone to reflect on her lack of knowledge. "Kuruu..." Much to her surprise, the case hatched again, spilling in sunlight from the outside world as hands reached for the little fairy, bringing her into plain-view and meeting the five Pretty Cures once more.

"Candy, it's okay if you don't know." Miyuki said, the girl's gentle nature expressed through a heartfelt smile.

"Even if we may not know much about Pretty Cure, we'll still protect you." Yayoi assured, rubbing the little child's head.

"Yeah! If those guys try an' harm Candy or anyone else, we'll send'em flyin'!" Akane declared, her hands rolled into tightened fists.

"Candy, we'll always be there for you, no matter what happens - you have my word." Nao vowed, a hand pressed against her own beating chest.

"Indeed. For as long as we are together, our bonds of friendship will pave a path to a better tomorrow." Reika enlightened, a harmonic air radiating from her warm presence.

The fairy's tiny frame suddenly began to quiver ever-so-subtly, the large blue eyes of dark shade obscured by watery tears. Overwhelmed by the feeling of concern, the group voiced their thoughts, attempting the best to their abilities to still Candy's mind, under the impression they may had upset her. However, their combined effort was met with a reaction most unexpected: Candy expressing her appreciation through leaps into the air and a soft voice overjoyed, touched by their words. "Everyone, thank you - kuru~!"

Laughter was all that remained in the room, the delights of friendship escaping through the open balcony, the morning sun shining down from empty blue skies above. It mattered not what their role as the legendary Pretty Cure may be, for as long as all five fought as one, evil would forever be denied satisfaction. Like fictitious heroes of stories past, the light would always prevail over the darkness.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika - together, they would forge a path to everlasting peace. Together, they were Candy's eternal friends.

* * *

**Memories of Candy: _~Brightest Day, Happy Day~_**

* * *

_Everyone's smiles were very bright that day - kuru. Candy smiled, too - kuru._

_Candy wanted to stay with everyone, forever - kuru._

_Candy wanted to see more of the world they lived in - kuru._

_But...Candy wanted something very important: Candy wanted to see Onī-chan, again - kuru._

_Candy misses __Onī-chan - kuru_. Candy hasn't seen _Onī-chan for a very long time - kuru_.

___Onī-chan...  
_

* * *

**-=[II]=-**

**~TRANSPARENT SMILES~**

* * *

Clouds were beginning to form, the wonderous blue heaven soon to disappear. Seizing a little sausage-shaped like an octopus from her pink bentō with a pair of identical chopsticks, Miyuki guided it towards her cute companion's mouth, gradually closing the distance with each passing second. "Candy, aaah~"

The sight of food being served at such a pace was tempting, her stomach eager to taste the likes of Japanese cuisine once more. Non-existent was the gap, mouth-watering was the treat, Candy lunged and enveloped the octopus, her jaws clamped shut as instinct forced it down, finally ingesting the succulent meat. "Yummy - kuru~!"

"Candy~" Inclined to join the fun, Yayoi herself offered a similar piece of food, but upon swallowing it, Candy could taste a peculiar difference between Kise's and Hoshizora's. "Which do you think is better: Mine or Miyuki's?"

"Umm..." The fairy thought about it for a moment, her eyes gazing towards the clouds: Miyuki's was average in terms of size, the flavour common but delicious. Yayoi's, however, was vastly superior. The octopus much thicker and scrumptious than the last - Candy knew exactly what to say from the top of her head. "Yayoi's - kuru~!"

"Eeeeh?! No way! Ha~pu~puu..." Ashamed by her defeat towards a fellow friend, Miyuki uttered a prominent catchphrase with lips pronounced, both signature aspects that made up her carefree personality.

Marching from the entrance with arms stretched, a deep sigh escaping her lungs, the enthusiastic maiden sat by the ever-cheerful classmate, her natural talent for volleyball having drained all of today's remaining strength. "...I'm tired." Out the corner of her eye, Akane took notice of Miyuki's carefully decorated bentō. Beaming with glee, her teeth displayed, Hino snatched an enticing piece with haste, a food seemingly of its only kind in the container.

"Ah, Akane-chan! That's not fair!"

Amused by Hoshizora's alarming face, Akane took a step further and quickly ate it, gulping down the appetising sausage as she smiled victoriously. "Too late~!"

Speechless to what Miyuki had perceived, the young student was suddenly on the verge of crying, the life of today deprived of an octopus-shaped sausage. "Akane-chan...you're so mean..." On the bright side, there were a variety of choices left in her loving bentō, providing the saddened girl with at least a few things to mix and indulge.

Raising Candy off the bench and onto Yayoi's lap, the latter spoke her mind, zealous about an idea. "Miyuki-chan, Akane-chan. Since we're superheroes, we should have a secret base." She suggested with Candy agreeing in tow, her opinion expressed through a nod.

A moment was all it took for Hoshizora to register such proposal, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Yayoi-chan, that's a perfect idea~!"

"That would be kinda cool!" Akane approved, despite how cliché it may be. Given their situation, a classified base would provide the group with common grounds as well as allow for secluded meetings instead of having to assemble in public.

"And a pose~!" Miyuki suddenly added, springing to her feet. "There's five of us, so we should have a catchphrase when we have all transformed, too~! Something like..." Pondering the thought, the sound of humming resonating, Hoshizora sprung to the air before landing back to solid ground with an elaborate posture. "**We are sparkling~! The five of us are..._Go-Pretty Cure~!_"**

"Pretty Cure - kuru~!"

"Eh...?" Taken aback, Akane knew not what to say to this suggestion, an idea that would undoubtedly be embarrassing to endure. To witness Miyuki insist on such a thing was a fantasy best left forever fictitious, but much to Akane's disbelief, Yayoi accepted with a grin. "Ya serious?"

"Such strategy would effectively increase our teamwork. Would you not agree, Nao-san?" Long and beautiful, the silky hair dancing to the breeze, a formal maiden marched from the entrance alongside a friend, the latter's green ponytail tied to a yellow bow as uncertainty clouded her judgement.

"I guess...?"

Ever the optimist, Miyuki dashed to their side, excited by the sudden arrival of two friends who share her vision. "Reika-chan, Nao-chan, thank you~!" She expressed, a wide grin spread across her face. "_Ultra-happy~!_"

Feelings were mixed, the opinion of many outweighing the opinion of those who view it as demeaning. Candy praised the notion, deeming it fit for legendary warriors such as the Pretty Cure, their appealing uniforms a symbol of hope for all trapped in sickening darkness. "Go-Go, Pretty Cure Five - kuru~!" The white fairy exclaimed, prompting the group to happily smile in unison, cherishing this moment in memory as a reminder of their unbreakable connection. They were determined to perform their duties as heroes, vague as it may be. If the big bad wolf, the red demon or the elderly witch seek to threaten Earth, five protectors of justice would stand and fight with all their might. Far from fulfilled was Candy's role, she pushed on, both to be with her friends and to save a future yet to be written.

Time gradually passed, the afternoon bringing about colourless clouds and dyeing them in golden shades, the morning itself soon to come to a close. Such was the cycle of night and day, the equivalent to blackest lies and illuminating truths.

* * *

**Memories of Candy: _~Oblivious Minds, Ordinary Lives~_**

* * *

_Everyone was happy - kuru.  
_

_Their smiles made Candy smile - kuru.  
_

_Being with Pretty Cure was all Candy wanted - kuru._

_It was like a True Happy End - kuru._

_But...it wasn't - kuru. It was a Fake Happy End - kuru._

_Miyuki..._

_Everyone..._

* * *

**-=[III]=-**

**~LAST SMILES~**

* * *

Tranquillity was at its finest, the refreshing breeze ceased to be and insects singing with chirps in melodic accord. Flock of birds flew with grace towards the descending sun, their wings expansive and minds free of troubles. Empty was the path home, the chatter of five students brought life to the desolate surroundings, all were but trivia and hobbies. All of a sudden, Nao screamed in fright, startling the others. "A BUG! GAAAAAAHHHH! ! GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF! ! !" Perched to her nose, its antennae twitching now and then, the sportswoman thought not to touch the harmless ladybird and instead flailed her arms wildly in the air, hoping for the terrifying creature to take flight and flee as she ran back and forth. Despite her intentions, the menace did not leave, its many legs planted firmly against her shivering skin. If insects had facial expressions, the seven black-spotted beetle with a red shell would be quite confused.

Perplexed by the teenager's exaggerated behaviour, Akane nervously addressed her. "N-Nao, what's the matter?" There was no response, the green-haired girl ensnared by fear itself.

"Nao-san has entomophobia - fear of insects." Reika informed, her worried gaze observing she with so much courage and stamina, yet was easily horrified by a mere insect.

"Nao-chan, hold still." Marching towards the girl, Yayoi requested Midorikawa to freeze all motion. Upon her command, the latter did just that, her constant quiver continuing without end. Taking a moment to focus, her hand steady, Kise gently transferred the innocent beetle onto her own palm, eyes lit with fascination while appreciating its beautiful design. "The ladybird's back is so pretty~" Remarking its exterior, so too did Miyuki and the rest. The only exception would be Nao, her own well-being cowering behind Reika from an insect she regarded as a monster.

Everyone was having fun, their discussion over a tiny creature eventually transforming into fits of laughter. Candy could only smile with glee as she joined, her heart beating with warmth: Peace was all-too common, if not special. People would connect, their feelings shared, and a powerful bond established - that was how life should be in the mind of Candy herself. However, ever-so-suddenly, Nao began to clutch her skull, a painful cry let loose as the head shook left and right in unbearable agony. "Nao-chan! What's-URGH!?" Unknown was the origin, a high-pitch noise reached out to Miyuki as she collapsed to the ground, an excruciating scream escaping. Soon, the remaining group succumbed, the ladybird taking flight from Yayoi's hands.

"Pretty Cure...!" Yet, Candy heard nothing. To the little fairy, there was only the sight of legendary warriors inflicted by torment unseen, their heart-breaking voices invading her ears. It was a scene she could not stop, a scene powerless to solve. Seething from solid grounds, a black mist gradually encircled them, threatening to consuming them in shadow, its presence not gone unnoticed by Candy. "Miyuki, get up - kuru!" She cried, pushing the girl's shoulder to no avail. "Yayoi, run - kuru!" Tuning to the blonde artist, Candy attempted to grab her attention. "Everyone..." It was useless - nobody could hear her desperate plea; nobody could defend themselves from this madness.

In the end, all was lost to the dark mist, their bodies vanished from the path. As the cold emptiness returned once more, the wind building strength for the advent of a mighty torrent, a trinket was left behind: Adorned was the image of a strawberry, shining was the golden frame, it was an irreplaceable item sought by both good and evil: **A Cure Decor**.

However, all was not lost, for the disappearance of five girls did not lead to death's embrace.

A quiet whisper passed-by the sensitive ears of one, her dark-pink hair swaying to the feeble air. "Uh..." Sluggishly lifting her eyelids, Miyuki picked herself off the floor with shaky knees, but upon standing up, a sharp message stirred, reminding the girl of the incident most mysterious. "Ha~pu~puu~! My head hurts...!" She exclaimed to no-one in particular, her vision a blur. Scanning the area, a dark sky spanning throughout the horizon, Miyuki took notice of a massive structure with eerie lights: Protruding were many towers, their exterior colour hidden in shadow, and its overall appearance was akin to a castle of fiction, much like Maleficent's domain from the story of Sleeping Beauty. "Eh...? Eeeeh?! Wh-Where am I?!" Miyuki was confused and scared, the world seemingly turned upside-down in the blink of an eye.

The sound of a familiar friend disturbed the mind of Akane, the thick atmosphere forcing the teenager to open her eyes and smell the ashes. "Wha-?!" From her perspective, she saw only the apocalypse, her hands trembling at such sight. Struggling to her knees with clothes soiled by dirt, Hino crawled towards the nearest person and promptly nudged her. "Hey, Nao! Wake up!" Glancing towards the others, Akane raised her voice. "Reika! Yayoi!"

Upon regaining their senses in this volcanic land, the group quickly came to the realisation that Candy was nowhere to be seen. Calling out to her while frantically searching on this floating platform of stone and grime seemingly torn from the surface by iron chains, their size considerable, a particular sound echoed. It was near, their ears identifying it as an action any would be capable of deciphering: The clap of mockery.

"Con-GRAT-u-la-tions! You fell right into my trap! It was w_onderfuuul~!_" Behind the veils of tragic night, a slender-man approached the heroines of light as he danced with enthusiasm, the colourful jester spinning and turning before pointing directly to the clouds - it was a ladybird flying in circles, wandering aimlessly until azure flames suddenly burst from its tiny being, its life blown from a candle, forever erased. "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself: My name is _**Joker~!**_" He informed, followed by a chuckle both short and bloodcurdling. "Welcome to **Bad End Kingdom** - home to the **Emperor of Evil: _Pierrot!_**"

The group of five were speechless, their muscles unresponsive. The man called Joker possessed an aura similar to villains of the past: The wolf, the red oni and the elderly woman. This must be it, the very realm in which they resided, a depressing world fit for those who sought to do harm. "Candy... Where is Candy?!" Lashing out, Miyuki demanded the whereabouts of her friend, her teeth gritting. Eager to sate the mind of one so protective, Joker called forth a deck of playing cards, each flying independently to swarm his right hand and upon dispersing to the wind, a black cage was revealed - its content was that of tearful Candy herself. "Candy!"

"Help - kuru!"

Driven by a motherly instinct, Miyuki threw herself to rescue the white fairy, but she was suddenly forced to stop in her tracks, the gesture of one waving a finger left and right an indication, a metaphorical leash to quell one's anger. "Ah, ah, ahh~ Take another step and you _will_ regret it~" He advised, a vile smirk stretched across his face. "If you want to save your precious little fairy, the legendary Pretty Cure will have to play a game." The group's attention caught like victims to a spider's web, the jester continued. "Here is my proposal: Defeat me right here in combat and I will set her free. Five-against-one - sounds fair, hmm~?" He declared, his left hand presenting cards of different colour, each corresponding to a Pretty Cure: Pink, red, yellow, green, and blue. "As an added-bonus, I will even send you home AND give you **eleven Cure Decors** for your effort. Tempting offer, wouldn't you agree~?" In a flash, the rectangular items transmogrified before their very eyes, the villain's palm now rested the existence of the remaining Cure Decors of various design. "BUT, if you lose, nobody gets to leave. _EVER._"

The girls were confident in their choice, their beating hearts unwavering - rescuing Candy was their top priority, a friend in need; their light at the end of dismal tunnels. Clutching her fists with narrowed eyes burning with passion, Akane shouted, a voice simmering with overwhelming hate. "If ya lay a finger on Candy...!"

"Oh, no need to fret. I will not harm the fairy. You have my word as a gentleman. Hmhmhm..." Joker chuckled once more, the shadowy cage left to float on its own, a sentient mist enclosing it. "Shall we begin, my _beautiful_ heroes~?"

Nodding their heads in agreement, each with a magical device known as a **Smile Pact** in hand, a tiny ribbon-shaped jewel was planted within in unison, a child-like voice coming to life. _**"=REA~DY?="**_

A potential future of dread hung heavy on their minds, everyone's scream echoing far and wide. "**Pretty Cure! Smile CHARGE! !**"

_**"=GO~!="**_ The colourful devices announced with joy, a brilliant light erupting from their individual cores. _**"=Go, Go, LET'S~GO!="**_

Engulfed by holy light, a bright-pink costume with dark-pink linings formed around her body, the lower back split into two coat-tails and the double-layered short sleeves possessing frilly pieces beneath as did the large pink bow adorned on her chest with a crystal orb. On each wrist were short arm protectors tied with hot-pink ribbons, the boots knee-high with light-pink folds at the top tied with small ribbons of similar colour. Below, pink skin-tight shorts were worn and a frilly layer was underneath the skirt. Finally, Miyuki's hair transformed into bright-pink, the hairstyle and length changed to long twintails with a pair of loose strands on top, her eyes a lighter shade of pink and an attractive tiara adorned with a set of angel wings attached to the side, the crown positioned atop her head. Striking a pose, a smile on her face, Miyuki cried out her title. "**Twinkling, Shining~! The Light of the Future! _Cure Happy~!_**"

Surrounded by the stylish flames of desire, a light-orange costume with bright linings encompassed her being, a bow with a creamy-orange frilly piece was adorned behind it and a crystal orb at front on the chest, the lower back of the body extending out to a single pastel light-orange frilly piece. The sleeves single-layered, the white pair of arm protectors reached past the elbows decorated with ribbons of orange and light-orange folds around the wrist. The lower half consisted of red skin-tight shorts and an orange skirt. Boots white and long that extended past her knees, orange ribbons tied to the top. Finally, Akane's hair converted to the magic of fire, replaced by bright-orange hair with the majority worn as a single bun at the top while the rest were laid down as loose strands around chin-length. The eyes shone bright-orange, a pair of silver earrings worn on the helix of the ear, and a tiara attached with a single angel wing was worn on the head, slightly tilting to the right. Tightening her fists, punching the neighbouring flames, Akane announced her title with determination. "**The Brilliant Sun, Hot-blooded Power! _Cure Sunny!_**"

Shrouded by glistening lights of the sun, a yellow uniform with dark-buttery linings enveloped the adolescent, the sleeves double-layered with each a cream-coloured puffy piece, a crystal orb adorned on a light-yellow bow with a small patch of white frills behind it on the chest. The lower back split into two coat-tails, each splitting in the middle for a petal-like appearance, the yellow skirt possessing a layer of white frills beneath and wearing yellow skin-tight shorts. Short were the white arm protectors tied with dark-yellow ribbons, the pair encircling only the wrist, so too were the white boots adorned with dark-yellow ribbons on the side with yellow folds on top. Finally, Yayoi's hair was glowing with light before transforming into a stylised high ponytail fanning wide, a slight curl at the ends as well as the fringe. The eyes now a brighter shade of yellow to match, a gleaming tiara with a set of angel wings attached to each other was worn, slightly tilted to the left. Throwing her right hand down, the results either a rock, scissors or paper, Yayoi struck a pose, her hands forming the sign for peace. "**Sparkling, Glittering~! Rock-Paper-Scissors~! _Cure Peace~!_**"

Draped in lustrous flecks of emerald light, a bright-green outfit with dark-green linings was summoned to embrace the body of youth, the deep-green bow small with a large white piece of frill attached behind it, a crystal orb at front. The sleeves single-layered, the white arm protectors at elbow's length with green folds and dark-green ribbons tied to both wrists and elbows. Extending out the lower back was a single pastel frilly piece, its colour light-green and a pair of skin-tight shorts worn underneath. The white boots were also short, accompanied by light-green leg-warmers tied with dark-green bows, their size small. Finally, Nao's hair mystically extended to great lengths, reformed to the shade of bright-green with fringes curled inwards, a set of high-twintails secured by small yellow clasps and the back tied as an overlong ponytail held in place by a gold clip with a single angel wing attached. Wearing a silver tiara on the forehead, a pair of earrings attached to the helix of the ears, Nao danced to the magic-invoked mighty winds, her hair swaying wildly. "**Courageous, High-spirited, a Clean-cut Match! _Cure March!_**"

Encircled by crystalline specks of lights, a most elegant uniform of blue with dark-blue linings befit the lady, the loose bow heavy while attached to the chest with a small white frilly piece at the back and a crystal at front. The lower back extended outwards, splitting apart into blue coat-tails of two, the same-coloured skirt itself possessing a layer of frill beneath. The bright-blue sleeves were doubled-layered, each with a long piece of frill underneath. Short were the white arm protectors and tied around the wrists were dark-blue decorative ribbons, so too were the knee-high white boots with blue folds. Last, but not least, Reika's silky hair extended down to her knees in four thick segments, its colour transformed into bright-blue like crystal-clear rivers. The fringes were straight and alongside her face were a pair of long strands held in place by yellow clasps. In the same manner as Miyuki's crown, the tiara was worn atop the centre of the head, but attached to each side were a pair of angel wings. Cold and beautiful, the white-flecks gathered in hands of grace, Reika opened her sapphire eyes, the magical winter passing-by. "**Snowing, Falling and Gathering. A Noble Heart! _Cure Beauty!_**"

Everyone was ready - the stage set; the battle underway. "Do not approach blindly. Our opponent is on a completely different lev- Happy?!" Taking the initiative, Cure Happy launched a frontal assault, ignoring Beauty's observation. Rearing back an aggressive punch, the girl crying out from the depths of her soul, the hardened fist dove into the adversary's nerve-grating smug, cutting through the air so foul. Upon a moment's notice, victory was seemingly assured, but all was not as they appeared, the deadly strike phasing through Joker's ghostly skull.

"Missed~" Taunting the leader of Pretty Cure, forcing the heroine to immediately spin on her heel and deliver another earth-shattering blow, an after-image took his place, the jester having took a step back with hands out of sight. "Missed again~" He chuckled once more, his ridiculing tone sending Cure Happy in an uncontrollable rage. Side-stepping left and right, evading flying punches and sweeping kicks, Joker was confident in his abilities to the point that he found this unsophisticated display to be quite enjoyable. Gradually slowing down, the after-images becoming less frequent, Happy witnessed an opening which would become the villain's undoing. Narrowing her sight down to a murderous glare, Cure Happy clenched her hand ever-so-tightly, adrenaline pumping through her veins, as the trembling limb forced its way into the face of evil.

The sound of definite contact echoed, the surrounding chains swaying to the invisible shockwave. The gratifying smile on everyone's faces warm upon first glance, but soon turned to that of horror, their young body's shaking and eyes wide with disbelief. It was not Cure Happy who achieved a devastating strike, for a fatal injury was inflicted to the defenceless abdomen by he who knew no mercy - her punch had failed to connect, the hand left hanging in the air. "Mmm, a delightful scent~" Complementing the fresh aroma of Happy's long twintails, her lungs struggling to gasp for the tiniest of air, the menace reached out and hurled her towards the black sky, watching with satisfaction as the seemingly lifeless adolescent descended.

"Happy!" Everyone screamed in distress, Cure Sunny immediately dashing to a friend in need before recoiling back after catching the girl in comforting arms with effort. "Happy...!" She called out, but the only response she received was masked in agonising grunts and wails. Gritting her teeth, a trembling hand fastening ever-so-slowly, Sunny snapped to the iniquitous fiend, a sharp glare of abhorrence aimed.

Licking his lips, the taste of aversion almost addictive, Joker continued to goad the team of five, the fun far from over. "Come now, Pretty Cure - I expected a performance beyond my _wildest expectations~!_ Hmhmhmm~"

Anger and hate boiled within, the unstable emotions intoxicating to the young minds and hearts. "How could you...?!" The eyes of Cure March squinted before opening wide; a voice crying aloud from the burning soul with wrath unhindered. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! !" Throwing herself into battle, so too did Cure Peace, the desire to seek vengeance overwhelming, their individual strengths of wind and electricity combined into a gritty thunderstorm.

"Ca-Can...dy..." The pain continuing to linger, her lungs tight from the wound, Cure Happy struggled to speak her mind. "I...have to save...Candy...!"

Concerned, Sunny promptly held her down. "Quit movin', will ya?"

"But...Candy...! Candy needs-"

"I know!" The crimson heroine affirmed, gazing eye-to-eye. "We all feel the same way, but we gotta work as a team! Otherwise, we ain't gonna get anywhere."

Amidst the clash between light and dark, Joker remained steadfast in evading the duo's barrage of attacks, having yet to raise a finger. With a relaxing drone now and again, the slender-man skilfully maneuvered himself around the assailants, eventually becoming trapped with arms flying from both sides of front and rear. In the blink of an eye, a powerful punch landed, the feeling of content in accomplishing a simple task brimming in Cure Peace's chest. In a shocking realisation, the determined attack had, in truth, collided with Cure March's face, the body of Joker dispersing into cards; a horrifying sense of guilt invaded her conscience. "AH! I'm so sorry!" A apology was deeply expressed, distracting Peace from the unexpected arrival of a furious kick in the back in return, propelling her away as she screamed in agony.

Quick to regain her footing, March caught the yellow Pretty Cure. Gradually setting her feet firmly to the ground, the emerald heroine whispered into Peace's ear, the latter staring for but a second before nodding in agreement.

Malicious as he was cunning, Joker relished in the moment, dancing to a decisive victory soon to be reality, patiently awaiting for the next fruitless action contrived by deluded children. March made her move by throwing herself forward, seemingly dashing at the speed of sound, but immediately stopped in her tracks as the trail of a mighty tempest raged past the heroine, enveloping the antagonist. "**THUNDER...!**" The sound of Cure Peace screaming aloud, the sign for peace revealed, bolts of golden lightning rained from endless night, striking the surface with all their lethality. Despite the danger overhead, despite the thrilling element surrounding him, the jester did naught but stand in place. He perceived this not as a threat, but something almost akin to a distraction, but that was all this was: A distraction of lights and gale.

The real attack was just beginning.

High above, nature's wind gathered, its shape that of a sphere encasing electricity itself with golden bolts vaulting from one end to another. Hanging in the air, the world turned to its side from her very perspective, Cure March cried for all to hear, the ultimate attack that would define their blank futures. "**..._SHOOOOT! !_**" A powerful kick resolute struck the spell of two united, rocketing with terrifying haste towards the man of unimaginable spite.

Suddenly choking upon the sight of such occurrence, a reaction he had not experienced in so long, Joker quickly braced himself, the approaching strike too fast to evade. Upon fate's impact, a titanic explosion engulfed the entire stage, a rampant storm without a master as everyone latched themselves to the ground, March left hovering, their eyes sheltered from an intense breeze that soon dissipated without a trace.

Watching with curiosity, the dust becoming thinner by the second, a spine-chilling laughter invaded the team's ears, their hopes crushed - the end was far beyond their reach. "Ouch~! I must confess, that _actually_ hurt~" Joker was still alive, his coloured bodysuit devoid of damage. Curling back a menacing grin, the jester clapped with utter joy, his tone mocking. "Well-done, Pretty Cure~! Well-done~! But, please...try _harder._ Hmhmhm~" He insisted, dusting the earth from arms and knees before snapping his fingers, commanding the dark mist to sink its thorns into the prisoner's mind. Candy's voice, once soft and loving, transformed into a scream of absolute anguish, gripping her head as she squirmed within the tiny cage. "I am beginning to grow _weary_ of this fight. So, as a little incentive, if you do not defeat me now, the little fairy will lose more than her innocent light - she will lose her smile and drown in _DESPAIR._" Informing the warriors of light, the crooked Joker chuckled once more, the feeling of exhilaration devouring. "Do not hold back, now~ The clock is _TICKING. _And remember: _No cheating~!_"

Time was against them, the life of one so valuable hanging in the balance. To delay now would mean the demise of Candy; to strategize now would reduce all of today's effort to nothing. "You don't have the right...to take away her happiness! Candy doesn't deserve any of this! No matter how cruel you try to be, you'll _never win!_ Our smiles will shine through the darkness...and Candy's will shine _the brightest!_" There remained one last viable option, a risk worth everyone's adoring smile: The collective power bestowed upon five teenagers, the strength of the legendary Pretty Cure - it was now or never. "**PRETTY CURE! !**" All together, their individual elements of holy light, passionate flames; stunning thunderbolts, supreme typhoons and glacial winters at the peak of their limit, the defenders of humanity's future unveiled the finale: A variegated assault, an omnipotent power nurtured from the aspect of eternal hope.

"**HAPPY..._SHOWEEEER! !_**"

"**SUNNY..._FIIIIRE! !_**"

"**PEACE..._THUNDEEEER! !_**"

"**MARCH..._SHOOOOT! !_**"

"**BEAUTY..._BLIZZAAAARD! !_**"

Merging into one colossal strike, the rainbow stream burst upon collision, its overwhelming size of pure energy threatening to consume the antagonist's existence. No enemy of happiness would be able to withstand such marvel, not even the malevolent Joker. Cure Happy gave out a sigh of relief, the rest following suit, everyone's young body aching and exhausted. Candy was now safe; the eleven Cure Decors in righteous hands.

The Pretty Cures stood victorious - it truly was, at long last, finally _**over.**_

It was time to return home.  
To reunite with family and friends.  
To immerse themselves in perpetual bliss.  
A life of serenity, forever untouched by chaos.

A Happy End...until their optimism suddenly deformed in utter futility, the cold face of hash reality twisted and merciless - destiny had other plans in mind. The rainbow twister began to shrink considerably, an otherworldly force sapping its holy energy into a large playing card, saturating it with potency, the Ace of Diamonds embossed as its cover. With a triumphant smirk, the trap set, Joker gave the final command, snapping his fingers; sealing their fate.

A torrent of negativity, the victor's pride exploding forth.

A battle of dread, no matter how gruelling, would end in one's favour regardless, the results falling under careful calculation: The heroines of prevailing light, Pretty Cure, were no more.

* * *

**-=[IV]=-**

**~DEGENERATE SMILES~**

* * *

"Pretty Cure...! PRETTY CUURRREEE! !" Candy could only scream their title in desperation, unable to hold back the stinging tears, her aching mind refusing to accept the defeat of future's hope. She outright denied good would fall against evil.

Hoshizora Miyuki gazed lifelessly to the black clouds, thunder of crimson colour rumbling without rest. They had lost, their existence forever trapped in Bad End Kingdom. She wanted to cry, release the sorrow accumulating within and moan until the shattered soul ceased to provide. Yet, she could not. Miyuki could not find it inside herself to cry in deepest despair. She had to stay strong as their leader; as their positive friend.

Only days ago did she meet Candy, a denizen of another world. Each brand new day bore the discovery of a fellow Pretty Cure. Those were simpler times, a life of magical heroines destined to protect the future and bring about a tender smile to everyone's face. As the thick air brushed past, the deliberate sound of a half-hearted applause taunting their failure, she eventually came to a realisation, the inevitable truth sinking its poisonous fangs into her soul: Miyuki did not deserve to be called a _'leader'_, anymore. She was weak and frail, the Earth better off without the existence of somebody incompetent as herself, her role finished - she could not hope to save an entire world, the girl was only human. An insignificant human from the world known as real-life. "Okā...san..."

It was all for nothing.

"Does it hurt~? Can you feel the tenderising sensation called _DEFEAT_, Cure Happy~?" Standing over the fallen, his face rearing ever-so-closely towards the girl's own, a haunting smile was curled. Reaching out, a cold hand slowly caressed her soft cheek, taking the time to wipe away the rolling tear. "Do not cry, now~ There is no shame in losing. In-fact, you did not really lose at all~!" Retrieving a circular-shaped object from the void beyond, its pristine surface reflected Miyuki's frown. "This is a Fuchsia Nose, a special item that can help you settle in." Inching closer, his breath crawling onto the girl's sensitive neck, Joker whispered into her left ear. "Hold still for me, hmm~? This _will_ hurt~"

"H-Hurt...?!"

"I~ta~da~ki~MASU~!" In that unexpected moment, before Happy could even react in defence, Joker immediately plunged the sphere into her gaping mouth, muffling her defiant scream. She desperately struggled with whatever strength remained, to rid herself from this object invading her jaw before it was too late. Kicking and shoving, arms feeble in frantically wresting the hand of the jester, the injured body flailing madly for an avenue of escape, Miyuki did all she physically could, but the villain's definite hold led to no avail. A quick glance out the corner of her eye, seeking help from the team, Hoshizora witnessed the horrifying image of four additional Jokers assaulting her friends, each forcing an identical coloured nose down their throat. "All of you still have a _vital role_ to play, and I intend to see that such _potential candidates_ do_ NOT_ go to waste~! Gyehaha~" A flash of a familiar figure unveiled before her teary eyes, a sweet memory of the past:

Her loving smile...  
Her motherly warmth...  
Her affectionate voice...

Hoshizora Miyuki would be forever lost in the dark abyss, never to receive Mother's fondness evermore. "Accept this gift: A fragment of_ **EMPEROR PIERROT HIMSELF~! ! **_**GYAAA-HAHAHAHA! ! ! AAH-HAHAHAHA! ! ! !**" Slowly, but surely, the spheres began to move on a life of their own, morphing in both shape and size as they finally breached the girls' defence, their jaws clamped shut ever-so-suddenly as they slithered down their narrow throats. Satisfied, the Jokers danced one-by-one, vanishing until only the original remained to laugh in utter delight.

Coughing it out was their last resort, they dare not to await for the coming moment in which these Fuchsia Noses awaken. No sooner did the thought come about, a tug of the heart caught their attention in unison - it was already too late, a burning sensation erupting deep within their chest. Everyone screamed in unbearable agony, their hands gripping their chest, begging for it to stop. One after another, unable to remain on their knees, the girls collapsed, their hope leaching away by the darkness. They could almost feel it, their individual will to resist gradually ebbing away with time. Some sought escape; some sought the embrace of death, anything to be free of this torment. Nevertheless, the Pretty Cures fell prey to Joker's foul scheme - that was all that mattered in the end. Before long, the Warriors of Light came to a halt, their panicking movements lifeless and inert as they lay flat on the battlefield.

Over and over, Candy cried in futility, the meaning of the name _'Pretty Cure'_ fading in the bowls of anarchy. Without warning, the dark mist dissipated, releasing its hold on the cage as its door swung wide open. Crawling from the confines of imprisonment, the fairy took to her feet and ran, her balance questionable. As the slender man kept his distance, all the while observing with glee, Candy stood by the pink Pretty Cure's side, calling for attention as she held her hand, prompting for an answer. "Miyuki...! Miyuki! Get up - kuru!" She nudged the heroine now and then, but not a word was heard. Candy believed with all her heart that Cure Happy was far from overcome, the warmth from the latter's fingertips a sign as clear as one's conviction. "Please, everyone needs you - kuru! The **Royale Queen** needs you - kuru!" Her voice gradually broke down, dry and forced as she cried without end. "Candy needs you - kuru..." Without the Pretty Cure, all hope was lost to despair. If that were to become reality, the concept of all things good would remain obscured in unrelenting shadow.

"Can...dy..." Struggling to utter the name of a special friend, Miyuki slowly turned to face her, eyes of light-pink diminished to a dull colour. The tears running down the white fairy's depressing expression was the only thing she could see, her finger affectionately stroking Candy's smooth cheek. Such sight stirred a sensation within, almost primal in nature as Hoshizora cracked a loving smile. "Candy...your face is adorable~" Upon stating those very words, the heroine of light seized Candy by the tiny throat, eventually standing back onto her own two feet. "Candy should frown more~ Candy should cry more~ Candy should scream more~" With each unsettling demand, her grip strengthened, an intoxicating emotion overwhelming her senses: That emotion...was pure happiness. "Heehehe~"

"Mi-Miyuki...!" Candy could not breathe, her lungs struggling to gasp for the slightest of air. "It... It hurts...!"

"Candy, can you say that again~?" Her fill yet to be quenched, the girl sought for more, intending to squeeze all the remaining life out of Candy with both eager hands. "Please, let me hear it one more time~"

"It hurts! It hurts - kuruuu! Let go! Stop, Miyuki-AAAAARGH! !"

"Hehahaha~! Amazing, Candy~! I can't get enough of your face~ Your _voice~_ They're so beautiful~! Heehahaha~!" There was nothing wrong with what she was doing: Miyuki desired the feeling of absolute joy and the only method to obtain such large quantity was to make others suffer - it was the only solution worthwhile. "I'll look after you~ I'll feed you~ I'll pet you~ I'll hurt you~ I'll punish you~ I'll break you, hehehee~ I _love_ you, Candy~! I love you _so much~!_"

Everything was becoming a nonsensical blur, her brain threatening to shut down from lack of oxygen. Miyuki's hold was inhumanly strong, rendering escape as nothing but a mere fantasy. She was going to be trapped here, tortured for days to come. The thought of her loving brother crossed her mind, crying for his return; to rescue her little sister.

Resting a hand upon the assailant's arm, Joker instructed his newly found ally. "Now, now~ We need her alive, **Bad End Happy.**"

"Aww, ha~pu~puu~" The twisted maiden whinged in response, but even so, she obeyed, loosening her grip.

Pulling back a malicious grin, the man snapped his fingers, calling forth a circular gate radiating with energy, a portal to the Human World. "Tell me, my _wonderful_ Pretty Cure: Would any of you like to go home, hmm~? All you have to do is walk through there, simple as that."

A moment of silence hung high above everyone's head, the repulsive air brushing past until the voices of four broke through. However, these were not the tone of rebellion, but the tone of utter obedience. "There ain't no point in goin' back..."

"We're...Pretty Cure. We...have to fight...and save the things we value..."

"Our smiles... We have to protect...our smiles..."

"And turn everything...into despair..."

Hino Akane, Midorikawa Nao, Kise Yayoi and Aoki Reika - they were no longer themselves, their hearts and minds equally warped beyond redemption. A fact verified by their hysterical laughter and proclamation. "Please, let us help resurrect _**Emperor Pierrot~!**_ We want to cover the world with a**_ BAD END~!_ HEH-HAH-HAHAHAHA~!**"

"Pretty...Cure..." Like a candle in the dark, its burning flame extinguished to a gust of wind, never to be reignited to its former glory - the Emissaries of Light, once held with great regard, were now reduced to Messengers of Hollow Light. Candy was shocked and afraid, merely looking at Miyuki compelled her body to flee from instinct alone. She had to escape, here and now, before it was too late. Desperate, the white fairy assailed with a ferocious bite, the hand forced open whilst the fallen heroine yelped in discomfort. Planting her tiny feet onto the ground, Candy made a mad sprint to the portal, refusing to stop for anything. Especially for the former Pretty Cures calling out to her, begging her to stop and come back, but she knew better. Candy knew not to trust their tainted words as she shielded her ears, screaming to block them out before leaping through the gateway.

On the very path in which they originally walked together, a raging downpour greeted Candy, the bleak clouds crackling with electricity. A glint caught her eye, a tiny trinket of importance on the wet ground. Retrieving the Strawberry Decor, the fairy ran without a second thought, fleeing the scene. The white fur drenched and heart beating with sorrow, Candy knew not where to go, her path an endless labyrinth without a goal. No home was safe anymore, residences sheltering minions of evil. "Onī-chan..." There remained only one person she trusted with certainty, someone she grew to love. She had to find him. She had no choice but to seek him out. "ONĪ-CHAN! SAVE CANDY - KURUUU! !"

Without a glimmer of light in the dark, there was no hope; without hope, there was no future; without a future, there was nothing.

A Bad End - stripped of smiles and dreams.

* * *

**-=[V]=-**

**~NEGLECTED OATH~**

**********-[Present Day...]-**

* * *

"Four days - kuru. Candy has been running for four days - kuru." A tear shed from the child's eye, quickly wiped away by her own arm. "Onī-chan never came for Candy. Onī-chan isn't here - kuru." Lifting her head to gaze upon her saviour, the face stern and static, Candy the White Fairy beseeched her. "Please, don't hurt Pretty Cure - kuru. Candy does not want to see Miyuki get hurt - kuru. Candy does not want anyone to get hurt - kuru."

For over thirty minutes, Light offered her ears throughout the child's back-story, committing to memory the tragic tale of her past. Letting loose a long sigh, exhausted from being seated for so long, the sombre maiden took to her feet and marched away, reaching for the door to leave her bedroom.

Distressed, the fairy promptly latched onto Kagami's leg, signalling her to stop. "Please - kuru! Candy wants Miyuki back - kuru! Candy wants Akane back - kuru! Candy wants Pretty Cure back to normal - kuru!" Accompanying her frantic cry were eyes welling up, the soul-crushing grief within revealed even more so than before.

However, the teenager sighed once more out of pure annoyance, the obvious clear. "That's a promise I can't keep." There was no guarantee they could even be rescued, to rid the iniquity from their corrupted bodies whether physically or mystically. "...sorry."

The sound of that apologetic word alone widened Candy's teary eyes, releasing her hold ever-so-gently. "Light...you are horrible - kuru..." Taking a step back now and then, her tiny frame stiff, Candy spoke aloud her thoughts, troubled by Kagami's inability to do the right thing. "Light is a Pretty Cure - kuru. Light can save Candy's friends - kuru. Light should save Candy's friends - kuru. WHY WON'T LIGHT HELP CANDY - KURU? ? ! !" A burst of anger incited her fragile soul, directing her frustration to Kagami Light. A moment was all it took for Candy to register that she had impolitely raised her voice against a senior. The fairy's livid voice reduced to a whimper, Candy kept her distance out of fear, stuttering as she attempted to speak. "S-Sorry... C-Candy is s-sorry for shouting - kuru. C-Candy... Candy is very s-sorry - kuru..."

Crawling under the comforting sheets of the maiden's bed, a snivel of regret escaped. She felt guilty for placing her expectations so high, hoping for tomorrow to be the day in which everything would return to normal. Candy cried again and again, desiring to be loved by allies and devoted friends alike as she hiccupped. Eventually, the fairy would fall into a deep slumber, the anxieties of today fading to the back of her scarred mind.

Light could only watch with an air of neglect, preparing to leave with hand wrapped around a metal knob. Midnight was slowly approaching, the familiar tune of crickets singing away at her doorstep. Gazing upon the bracelet, a thought crossed her mind: Candy was right, Light was a legendary Pretty Cure; it was her role to protect the weak and return what was stolen. Yet, it was not that which bothered her the most, but the way she treated Candy. Shame hung heavy beneath her soul as eyes closed and with that realisation, the girl quietly sealed the door, soon to return and join Candy in rest most serene.

It was not Candy who should be sorry, for the guilt rested on the shoulders of none other than Kagami Light herself - the Nemesis of Evil's Bane: Pretty Cure Prisma.

Past sins would be erased...

...and this ancient battle...

...would be her atonement.

* * *

**-=[VI]=-**

**~MAGIC SIGN~**

**************-[Somewhere, Sometime...]-**

* * *

"MAGATSU-ZAKENNA!" A vengeful arm raised high into the air, gradually descending to slam against the snow-covered land a moment later, the shockwave propelling a tiny fairy away. Quick to regain his footing, a cut across his arm, he glared with teeth gritting: It was a creature of the past, a servant from the Dusk Zone. Yet, it was something new, its elastic body coated in strands of pulsing crimson, its death-gazing eyes piercing through this thick blizzard. Lunging forward, swinging another arm down, the lion took to the air with Power Scroll in hand, but was swiftly refuted by another giant arm, hurling him back down to roll across the freezing surface.

The pain was unbearable, his body weak and fragile, but he had to push on. To dawdle now would mean the end of a life. "Candy...!" Mustering whatever strength remained, the yellow fairy pushed himself upright, shaking from both the cold and the lack of confidence, his focus becoming a blur. "I...have to find Candy - de gozaru!" Against a creature of the dark was a challenge he could not hope to overcome. He was a fairy, not a Pretty Cure. In the end, it did not matter, for as long as a goal was in sight, he would push on. As another swing of the colossal arm came overhead, the impact never occurred. Instead, a fiery detonation countered its deadly strike, obliterating its blackened arm. The sound of crunching snow caught his attention, turning his sights to the source with eyes widened in disbelief. "Could you be...?!"

Stylish was the figure, her uniform consisting of a black and red colour scheme applied to shoes and leg-warmers, tight-fitting shorts and plain skirt, vest and choker, as well as the black trench-coat with long sleeves swaying to the violent gale. With a smile, the heroine announced her title, a mighty dragon composed of scorching flames by her side. "**Eternal Promise, the World's Last Hope: **_**Cure Magia!**_" A dignified aura encompassed her whole, the mind unwavering. As the left hand was raised before her very face, a captivating jewel was made prominent, a flicker of light transpiring from the crimson ring. "Now! It's..._**showtime!**_"

* * *

**Ω -_ Shades of Illusion: 03_ - Ω**

* * *

_A cruel revelation, once hidden now revealed to curious eyes.  
_

_Heroines of legend have fallen prey to evil's ploy; abandoning their duty as Emissaries of Light._

_They smile more than usual, their intentions clear and hearts pure._

_Is that a bad thing, I wonder...?_

_Heh, for as long as the ending is beyond reach, the answer will forever elude me._

_Alas, the story must go on, a battle of wits await for the eager soul._

_Pop...I do so speculate if you will ever reunite with your dear sister. Heh-hehehe..._

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

**********ᕙ**_Rouse 02: End_******************ᕗ**

* * *

*******************************\=/***

**Author's Notes:** Oh, this is awesome~! I had so much FUN with this chapter that I'm beginning to fall in love with the Bad End Pretty Cure~! A twisted sense of love, that is.

A bit too dark, wouldn't you say? There's no such thing, of course, but I'll say this much: I am WILLING to take things to the edge, WILLING to keep things interesting, and WILLING to portray the Bad End Pretty Cure in the right! (Even though they are evil, but you get the point)  
I am also FULLY AWARE of the repercussions; there is simply no room for me to fret over the littlest of things. If the circumstances demand it, blood will be shed.  
Speaking of blood, the next chapter will have Cure Prisma versus ALL NINE villains! Hohoho, this is gonna be GOOD~!

Might be a bit difficult due to the sheer number of characters, though. Gonna have to think this through as I write. Hmm...

Also, a new Pretty Cure! Because there is ALWAYS more than one~!

Be sure to leave a review~! Feedback is the perfect cure for blocks in the creative mind~!


End file.
